The jelly game
by JammyWammy
Summary: Yuffie, being frustrated about Tifa and her shy ways and with Aerith one step ahead of the brunette with Cloud's affection, the White Rose of Wutai comes up with a plan in which Tifa is forced to cooperate, and Gold Saucer was the perfect place to do it.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'll be (finally) updating my fics later but for the meantime, here's a little something for you.

Two part fic.

 **Part 1**

AVALANCHE, a known eco-terrorist group, is now on the run around the world for plenty of reasons, one of them was that Shinra Electrical Company, the planet's only source of energy, is after them. They blasted Mako reactors to bits just days before causing chaos and destruction, that led to the fall of Sector 7 slums, the location of their base, and two, they were on a mission to stop Sephiroth from his selfish plans of world domination.

The group was camping on North Corel, or atleast what's left of it, before they plan to head off to Gold Saucer the next day. A certain Yuffie Kisaragi decided to have some girl on girl talk with one very unusually quiet Tifa Lockhart. The said brunette was roasting some meat on the fire where they were all gathered together while the White Rose of Wutai slowly slid herself beside the Martial artist, sneaking away like a ninja that she is.

"Hello." She whispered against Tifa's ear which had the brunette jumping, causing the meat she was roasting to fly out from the stick. Everybody else stared at her while she grimaced with her eyes closed, the same expression that Yuffie was mimicking.

"What happened?" Cloud asked with a stern tone while he stood up from where he was sitting, which was across from Tifa, and beside him, was Aerith.

"Hold your spikes, Blondie, it was my fault, no need to panic, take a seat." Yuffie said while waving her hands downward to dismiss him. Cloud slowly sat down without taking his narrowed eyes off Tifa before he shifted his gaze back to the flower girl again and they started talking. Tifa stared at them for a while before she sighed.

"I knew that's what's bothering you." Yuffie said quietly before she brutally stabbed a piece of meat with a stick.

"What?" Tifa asked before she stared at the young Princess.

"Just look at those two, I would be pissed if I was in your shoes." Yuffie whispered again before she gestured her head to the direction of Cloud and Aerith, who were both laughing about something.

"What about them?" Tifa asked while averting eye contact.

"Oh come on, everyone could see that you have a thing for Clou-"

"I do not!" Tifa said a little louder than she intended while she stood up so suddenly that everyone stared at her direction again. "Sorry." She said quietly before she sat back down and everyone went back to their business, whatever it was. Yuffie was shaking from her silent laughter when her lips pressed together before she leaned forward to whisper into Tifa's ear again.

"You should do something to gain his attention, the fact that those huge rack ain't doin' the job." Tifa's jaw dropped at her statement. "Or maybe he's blind as a freaking Tornberry, either that or he's allergic to the lady parts." She said. Tifa gasped with her mouth wide open before she stared with a perplexed look at the mischievous Princess.

"What do you mean by allerg-"

"He's gay."

"He's not!" Tifa hissed.

"Tell you what." Yuffie started, ignoring Tifa. "Once we get to Gold Saucer, we need to make him feel miserable. Like really pain in the gut miserable."

"...What?" Tifa asked, confused.

"Make him feel jealous." Yuffie said with a wiggle off her eyebrow before Tifa scoffed.

"Yuffie, there's no way he'll fee-" Tifa stopped talking to glance at Aerith, who was laughing a little too loud while hitting a beaming Cloud on his shoulder. The brunette hastily looked away to stare at an eyebrow wiggling Yuffie. "How old are you again?" Tifa asked, actually appalled that a much younger girl is giving her advice on the department where she should be the one much more experienced.

"Just trust me." Yuffie said with a wink before she did a wide mouth yawn.

The next day, they were finally in Gold Saucer and as usual, Cloud and Aerith were inseparable and were in front of the line with the flower girl pointing everywhere. Tifa and Yuffie stayed way back from the group.

"Okay, from this point onwards, we will start the mission." Yuffie said as a matter if factly.

"Mission to what." Tifa said boredly.

"The summoning of the green eyed monster mission. And it's not Aerith I'm talking about."

"No, just no." Tifa protested with a shake of her head.

"Over there, three o'clock." Both girls looked at their right with Tifa looking confused. "See that guy in black?" Tifa narrowed her eyes to look at where Yuffie was pointing at, and she saw a guy wearing a long black coat with a black shirt underneath, some light colored jeans and black military boots. He was tall and lean, but his best feature was his face, he was extremely handsome with his light brown hair that was a bit wavy and was cascading down his eyes. Women were actually walking around him while they stared, giggling away while whispering to each other.

"Wha... What about him...?" Tifa asked with a swallow, she was actually speechless in seeing such a perfect being.

"You will bump into him, make sure breast first. Then you will stare intensely into his eyes, after that, he will introduce himself to you while trying hard not to look at your humongous- ACK!" Tifa smacked Yuffie's stomach.

"Cut it out!" Tifa hissed.

"Okay then, mission will commence in five."

"What are you-" Tifa stopped asking when Yuffie started pulling her to the direction of the man. "Yuffie?!"

"Four." Yuffie said before the she pushed Tifa really hard towards the man, the brunette bumped into the said man which took him by surprise causing every woman eyeing him to glare daggers at the beautiful, sexy, big breasted contender. Tifa held up both gloved hands in front of her with her mouth and eyes wide open while the perfect being of a guy was the same.

"Hi..." He suddenly whispered, his face not changing. Obviously captivated by Tifa's beauty.

"U-Ummm... I'm sorry... Uhhhh..." _That girl! She wasn't even done counting!_ Tifa let out a nervous laugh.

"No no! It's alright..." The guy said with a smile this time and Tifa suddenly forgot how to breathe.

 _Is this guy even human?!_ From her peripheral view, she could see someone fainting.

"Hi..." He said again with another smile.

"Umm... Hi..." Tifa said shyly.

"What's your name...? I'm Serge..." He asked so gently that Tifa was already doubting if he was even real. And if Yuffie was real, her plan was actually happening.

"I-I'm Tifa..." She said with a nervous smile but still pretty nonetheless.

"Tifa... That's a beautiful name... It suits you." Serge said with a scratch of his head, a gesture very familiar and for a brief second, she thought she saw Cloud in him making her close her eyes.

 _No, stop thinking about him. No-_

"Are you alone?" Serge asked.

"N-No... I'm with a group-" Tifa started looking around, but for some reason, she couldn't find her friends anywhere.

* * *

Yuffie was skipping away with a really big smile on her face, purposely catching up with Cloud and Aerith while passing a laughing Cid and Barret, then Vincent, then Nanaki, whistling from time to time. When she finally did, she started laughing to herself, Cloud was already used to Yuffie's crazy antics so he merely raised an eyebrow at her direction.

"Hiya Yuffie!" Aerith greeted.

"What are you so happy about?" Cloud asked while Aerith looked at him.

"Nothing, except the fact that Tifa might be getting laid, thanks to me." Yuffie felt their leader stop on his tracks on her statement, she smirked sinisterly in return.

 _Bingo._

"What do you mean?" He asked in a bored voice, Yuffie stopped walking this time to smile back at a bored looking Cloud.

"Look behind you and you'll see what I'm talking about." Cloud and Aerith did what they were told and Yuffie noticed how the flower girl's eyes brightened at the sight of Tifa with another man, Yuffie couldn't help but sneer. Cloud's face on the other hand didn't change from it's bored look as he stared at the way Tifa and the stranger shook hands, a little longer than necessary, and how Tifa tucked away a few strands of her hair behind her ear while smiling beautifully. Cloud knitted his eyebrows together and Yuffie couldn't help but smirked with an eyebrow raised.

 _Suck on that, jackass!_ Yuffie thought. But then, Cloud suddenly looked away to start walking ahead again, Yuffie's eyes suddenly widened, she tried to speak but no words came out and as Cloud passed by her, he started giving a command.

"Tell Tifa that we'll be at Ghost hotel." Cloud said with a bored voice and a bored face. Yuffie was speechless for the first time with her mouth and eyes wide.

"Better close that brat or you'll catch bugs." Cid commented as he passed the still frozen Princess with Barret guffawing away. Yuffie couldn't believe it.

Her plan had failed.

 _Better find something to protect myself with._ She thought while picturing herself being wringed by Tifa like she was a piece of cloth.

* * *

 _Who. The hell. Was that guy._ Cloud thought while maintaining his blank look with Aerith clinging on his arm. The mako on his eyes glowing murderously.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

"Who was that guy Tifa? He looks so handsome!" Aerith asked as soon as Tifa entered the room the girls shared in Ghost hotel. Yuffie rolled her eyes while laying on her bed with her arms behind her head.

"Oh... Well..." Tifa hesitated. "Just someone I bumped into."

"How did it go? Did he ask you out?" Yuffie asked with a huge grin.

"...It was unexpected but... Yes." Tifa replied. Yuffie instantly bolted up from her position.

"And?" Said Yuffie and Aerith in perfect sync.

"I said no." The brunette said. Yuffie stared at her like she has three heads.

"You said what?"

"He gave me his number, in case I change my mind." Tifa said as she fished out a piece of paper from her skirt pocket, Yuffie immediately stood up to grab the thing then she too fished out her PHS to dial the number. "What are you doing?!"

"You'll tell him you change your mind." The Princess said. Aerith smiled hugely.

"You should go out with him! You look so great together." Yuffie couldn't help but narrow her eyes on the flower girl while Tifa was trying to grab the phone. "Anyway, I have business to attend to." Aerith said again.

"What sort of business?" Tifa asked as Aerith made her way towards the door, then she looked back before she winked.

"I owe someone something." She said before she opened the door then she was out. Yuffie stared at the door with the paper and PHS held up while Tifa was staring at Yuffie. The brunette suddenly felt very tired to wrestle with the Princess and she decided to out the lobby, but she couldn't completely open the door when she heard a conversation next door.

"Come on Cloud, let's go out on that date, i promised didn't I?" It was Aerith.

"Uhhh... Well." Cloud was silent for a while. "Yeah. Of course."

Tifa felt her world turn upside down.

She immediately turned around to approach a suddenly panicked looking Yuffie, who was thinking that she was about to fly out the window from Tifa's Final heaven, if she's lucky enough to survive.

"Give me that phone." Tifa said as she stretched her arm. Yuffie gave her a confused look before Tifa waved her hand, then the Princess smiled smugly with a nod of her head, relief clear on her face.

"Now you're talking."

* * *

Tifa adjusted her white flowy halter dress as she got out of the room, she was surprised that Yuffie actually bought a dress for her while she was busy talking with Serge, and the Princess even fixed her hair in a half updo with a small flower pin at the back of her head. She was going to meet Serge at the lobby on the first floor of the hotel.

I feel so uncomfortable wearing a dress. She thought but she couldn't do a thing about it anyway, Yuffie was surpringsingly manipulative, she thought with a giggle that she would be a great ruler of Wutai in the future with her army bowing at her feet. She went over to the elevator to meet her very handsome date for the night. She went inside and pressed a button, waving her hand to dismiss a transparent ghost that suddenly appear beside her.

The planet is in danger and here I am going on a date with a complete stranger. She thought as the ghost made an annoying ghostly noise while hovering through her body multiple times, which she completely ignored. The bell chimed and she went out only to see Aerith and Cloud in the same lobby, the blond stood there frozen but his face was blank as he stared at Tifa as she walked like a floating flower petal in the halls, with everyone turning their heads at her direction.

"Oh Tifa! Look at you! You're so pretty! You got a date huh?" Aerith commented with a wiggle of her eyebrow as the brunette stopped in front of them, the blond leader didn't take his eyes of her.

"Well, yeah-"

"Tifa." She jumped when she heard Serge's voice calling out to her. She turned around only to be face to face with the very attractive man. He wore a black dress shirt, three buttons undone, with dark grey jacket and slacks and black formal shoes. Tifa couldn't help but stare while he was the same with her. "Wow... You look beautiful."

"T-Thanks... You too... Ummm." Tifa let out a nervous laugh.

"Hi! We're Tifa's friends!" Aerith interjected. Serge turned his attention to the other couple.

"Oh, hi. I'm Serge." He said as he held out his hand, which Aerith gladly shook.

"Call me Aerith, and this is Cloud." She gestured to the blond warrior beside her, who just stood there with his poker face on. Aerith elbowed him on his side but he didn't budge. He grunted a response to Serge before he turned around and grabbed Aerith in her wrist and pulled her away making her giggle, while Tifa watched them walk away together with a sad look. Serge raised both eyebrows as he watched the two before he shifted his gaze at the beautiful brunette in front of him, and he instantly noticed the look she was giving the two.

"Let's go?" He asked. Tifa snapped back to reality.

"Yeah..." She said with a forced smile. Serge held out his arm and she timidly hooked hers on it. He smiled before he started walking and she followed suit, every man and woman they passed by envied the beautiful couple.

"Wanna go to Wonder Square?" He asked.

"Yeah, sounds fun."

* * *

"Oh! Almost got it!" Tifa laugh while clapping her hands as she watched moogle plushie being lifted by the mechanical claw. Serge was all smiles as he handed her the cute moogle plushie afterr he retrieved it from the dispenser below.

"Here."

"Thank you so much." Tifa said with a smile which had Serge blushing. They started walking side by side when they spotted an arm wrestling game just ahead. A long haired blonde man was trying hard to beat the game with a woman and another guy cheering for him at the back. Tifa and Serge stopped to watch.

"Stop being a wimp and beat the damn arm Leo!" The woman said.

"I'm trying so shut the hell up!" The struggling man yelled which caused his friends to laugh at him. Serge smiled and Tifa held her mouth with her fingers while smirking. The mechanical arm overpowered the guy while he yelled with the veins potruding from his forehead. "Dammit! DAMMIT!"

"BOO!" The other guy exclaimed while twirling his fist in the air.

"Shut up!" The long haired man said before he noticed a smirking Serge and Tifa. "What are you smiling about eh? punk?" He asked, the woman eyed Serge with an eyebrow raised and a sexy smirked while the guy was staring at Tifa.

"Nothing, we just happen to pass by." Serge said before he grabbed Tifa's wrist to pull her away.

"Think you're so tough eh pretty boy? I'd like to see you try." Tifa immediately stopped on her tracks to go back to the machine, and without warning, she grabbed 1 gil from her purse and inserted the coin inside the slot, and the game started.

"Oh, the pretty little lady thinks she ca-"

All they can hear was the loud sound of the game breaking after Tifa effortlessly beat the arm with her strength. She grimaced with a hiss when she realized what she's done, so she started running towards a very shocked Serge, leaving behind the equally shocked trio.

"Wow... You-" Serge wasn't able to finish what he was saying when he bumped into a blank faced Cloud.

"Sorry, oh! It's Tifa's friends." Serge said.

"C-Cloud, Aerith." Tifa said.

"Hiya!" Aerith exclaimed. Tifaa laughed nervously then she started talking.

"Well, we gotta go, we're goin to the Event square-"

"What a coincidence, we're going there as well." Cloud suddenly said in a monotone. Aerith casted him a confused look.

"We are?"

"Yes." He replied through gritted teeth.

"Oh... Ummm..." Tifa said with a confused look.

* * *

"Come on Cloud!" Aerith said with a wave, both her and Serge were walking ahead at the Event square first with Tifa and Cloud behind them. They entered the venue and when it was Tifa and Cloud's turn, they were stopped by a staff.

"Hold it! You two are the 100th couple! Congratulations! You will be playing as leads in the next play!"

"Wha?" Cloud said while Tifa was speechless. Aerith and Serge stopped on their tracks to look back.

"This way please."

"Hey!" Cloud said while Tifa stared at Serge with her mouth open while being pushed towards the backstage.

"What the, Tifa!" Serge said and when he tried to follow, the same staff stopped him with Aerith behind him.

"Where are they taking them?" Aerith asked.

"Sorry Ma'am, you gonna have to find a seat, the show's starting."

"But...!" Aerith protested.

* * *

Cloud and Tifa stared ahead the curtain in the backstage as they wait for their cue to go out. The brunette sighed then sneaked a glance at the blond warrior beside her, who was wearing an unreadable expression. Then she looked down again.

"Why would go out with him?" He asked so suddenly which made Tifa snap her head on his direction.

"What? Why? He's okay-"

"You don't even know him."

"What are you-"

"He might be a rapist or something."

"Cloud, seriously? You of all people should know that I can take care of myself." She said irritably.

"And we're not here to date, we're on a mission." Cloud said firmly which made Tifa scoff.

"Really Cloud? What about you? You're on a date! And do you even hear me complain?!"

"It's just a favor from Aerith."

"Whatever." Tifa said, she's losing her patience. "You're doing whatever you want so why stop me?" She said again, Cloud clenched his jaw and his hands formed into fists and before he could retort, they were called on stage.

"That's your cue!" A staff suddenly pushed them towards the stage which made them both stumble.

"Look! There they are!" Aerith pointed from the audience while Serge stared.

"Long, long ago... An evil shadow appeared over the peaceful kingdom of Galdia... Princess Rosa was just kidnapped by the Evil Dragon King, Valvados. What will become of her? Just then, the legendary hero, Alfred, appears!" The narrator said. Cloud's eyes were wondering upward while he listened with a frown, Tifa was stopping her smirk from happening at the look on his face.

"Oh! You must be the legendary hero... Alfred!" A knight that suddenly appeared told Cloud, who was staring off in space. "Hey! It's your line!" The knight hissed. Cloud stared at him before he pointed to himself with a questioning look. "Yes you!"

Tifa on the other hand was being dragged on the other side of the stage by masked men.

"Please legendary hero Alfred! Save our Princess Rosa! You're our only hope. Talk to the King!" The Knight cried. Cloud turned his attention at the person who was suppose to be the King.

"Uhhh..."

"Please Alfred! Save my beloved daughter Rosa from the hands of the Evil Dragon King Valvados!"

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I, well-" Cloud was cut off when the 'Dragon King' came in twirling in the scene. Cloud gave him a side eye while Tifa looked down while she was in 'chains' to hide her laughter.

"I am... The Evil Dragon King and I will slay you, mere mortal!"

 _What the hell?_ Cloud thought.

"Use the power of love! Please Alfred! Save my daughter from that despicable beast!" The King exclaimed with too much exaggaration.

"Power of... What?" Cloud asked with a frown.

"Save me... Legendary hero!" Tifa yelled with a restrained smirk. Cloud stared at her but didn't move.

"Oh the power of love conquers all! It's the most powerful thing in the world!" The Knight said while waving his hands.

"Help me." Tifa said in gritted, she wished it was already over, her arms were already numb from her fake chains. And she got her wish, but she totally didn't expect the way she had it though.

Cloud suddenly started walking towards her with an intense look on her face and before she knew it, his hand were wrapped on the nape of her neck and his lips were on hers. Aerith gasped loudly while Serge's mouth slackened. Tifa on the other hand felt like passing out.

"Gah! This is it! I am defeated! The power of love did it! I will now perish from this world! I'm melting! I'm melting! Arrggghhh! Goodbye..." The Dragon King collapse then started rolling away towards the backstage while the other cast started twirling away as well. Cloud and Tifa were left on the stage, lips still locked to each other with people clapping at the both of them, despite the crappy play. They pulled away slowly while staring into each other's eyes.

"Cloud, the play's over..." Tifa said quietly.

"Who said it was part of the play?" He said before he turned around to go, leaving a shocked Tifa behind.

"Wait, what?" Tifa said as she started running after him.

"I'm still mad at you." Cloud said while walking faster.

"What?" Tifa asked, amused. "Wait for me!" She said while catching up to Cloud, a victory smirk written on his face.

 _Serge._ He thought with a scoff. _Don't mess with Alfred the Legendary dragon slayer._

He couldn't help but smirk again. He'll deal with Aerith later.


End file.
